


Bachgan Mor Dda

by CampbellB1994



Series: Staged Fics [5]
Category: Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, David is having too much fun, I guess this is another valentine's fic, I'm like Georgia with all these long tags, M/M, Michael speaks Welsh when flustered, Shameless Smut, Staged heavily influenced this, Teasing, Thank God for Staged Extended Clips, Tumblr made me write this, Twitter made me write this, michael is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Based of that Staged Extended clip... you know the one ;)
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Staged Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145702
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Bachgan Mor Dda

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a dictionary for this fic  
> http://clwbmalucachu.co.uk/cmc/cheat/cheat_swearing.htm

“Would you rather…” David starts, shuffling the deck of cards in his hands. “Be a cat or a dog?” Michael looks up with a smile. “That’s an odd one?” He replies but thinks it over still. “I think I’d be a dog; loyal, obedient.” He says with a smirk, sliding his foot to hover over David’s. “So does that mean if I threw a stick you would go fetch it?” He tests, brushes his thumb slowly over the cards. “Woof.” Michael barks, taking David back a little, his hands gripping the cards as he slides his foot from under Michael’s and taking the man’s control away. “Good boy.” David praises, resting the cards back on the table, his palm laying flat against it, looking up at Michael with eye’s full of lust as he hears Michael growl “Eich bachgan dda.” David leans in, taking the man’s chin in his hand. “What was that?” He says, sliding his hand up to pat the top of the man’s head. Michael let’s out another bark, watching a smile grown on the scot’s face. “Let’s both admit cards isn’t what we want to do.” David says, grabbing his chair and sliding it so it is closer to the man. . “But we should still play a game.” His hand slides to pull off his belt. “Hands behind your back pup.” David stands in front of Michael, looking down at him. Before Michael has a chance to David’s hands are on him. “Do you need some help?” He asks, taking both of the wrists and tugging them behind his back, securing them with the belt. “Ffwcio chi.” Michael whimpers, body tensing, his trouser becoming tented. “Look at you pup, so needy for me.” David paces around the chair, each step turning Michael on more. 

Michael's eyes darted behind the cloth around his eyes, body tensing as there was a hand on him, creeping up his leg until it rested over his crotch, already stained. “What do you want me to do to you, bachgan mor dda?” David whispers, right next to Michael’s ear as he starts to knead at the man’s underwear. “Swydd chwythiant.” Michael’s accent becomes thicker as he shivers, David’s index finger and thumb trailing around the elastic of the welshman’s boxers. “Let’s see how good you are at instructions.” David whispers, pulling away all contact from the man. “Blindfold i ffwrdd?” Michael asks, wrists twisting in the binds. “Okay, okay.” David slides a hand to the back of Michael’s neck before pulling the knot apart so that the blindfold slipped from Michael’s eyes. “That better?” David breaks the scene for a second so that he could get a nod from Michael. “Good. Now on your knees in front of the sofa, close your eyes once you are there.” David instructs, moving over to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. He watches Michael move over to the carpet, bowing his head with his eyes closed before he walks over, fingers holding the glass before resting it on the side table. “David?” Michael whimpers before feeling David patting his head again. “I’m right here, bachgen da. Right here.” Michael relaxes a little, the belt loosen against his wrists. “Now second instruction.” Michael looks up as he hears an unzipping, David pulling off his trousers before sitting down on the sofa. “Swydd chwythiant?” Michael tilts his head, shuffling closer so that he could lick a stripe along the fabric of David’s boxers, the scot nodding, lifting his hip and pulling his boxers down. 

“Good boy.” David growls, fingers entangled in Michael’s curls as he holds the man’s head down, his legs opened so that the welshman is trapped in between them. “Tell me what you are?” David asks, pulling the man’s head up to give him some air. “Fi yw eich tegan.” Michael answers as he twists his body to try and get any friction to himself. “Don’t do that.” The scot warns, pushing his body back to the original position. A whine escapes from Michael’s mouth, lips vibrating around David’s length. “You get nothing until I say.” David moans, his hips thrusting up making Michael gag. “You fucking lier.” He chuckles, scratching down the man’s neck. “Or did that reflex go overnight?” He teases, nails digging into the pale skin making Michael hiss. “Shinach.” He smirks looking up at David with smut filled eyes as he flicks his tongue over David’s tip starting to swallow as the man comes undone. “Maybe you should stay like this for a little longer?” David teases, standing up so that he could pull his boxers back up. “Pen-coc.” Michael mutters, turning so that David could start to unbuckle the belt and free his hands. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” David says, passing the man the glass of water as he sits down beside him on the sofa. “You make a good dog. Guess you were right.” David jokes, sliding his head in between the other man’s legs, and cupping him through his underwear. “Fuck i ffwrdd.” Michael curses but closes his legs around David’s hand, grinding into it. “I think the phrase is diolch.” David tells him. 


End file.
